This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present techniques, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Many countries in the world have allocated their own radio spectrum and have regulated the use of that spectrum, leading to a potential patchwork of large and divergent wireless compliance challenges. This patchwork leads to both technical and logistical challenges for companies that design, manufacture and sell world-ready wireless-enabled products with the fewest number of customized, region-specific models or SKUs.